Geass VS Geass
by PhoenixTsutanai
Summary: The story of what might happen if things were different in the middle of season one of Code Geass.
1. Prelude

Geass VS Geass

**This takes place near the end of Geass VS Geass episode in the first season. If you're confused about where I pick it up, watch the ending half to review it and notice the changes. This will be my second fan fiction so bear with me.**

"I forgive it, your sin. I'll bear all of it."

"I wanted you to be kind to me…"

"What's wrong with that?"

"Even though Father died…"

"forget it. It's okay if you want to forget all the horrible things."

"I can't do it."

"You can!" Lelouch says grasping Shirley's shoulders. "I'll make you forget everything." Shirley looks up at Lelouch her eyes welled up with tears, "Don't tell me…"

"Shirley, I'm sorry about your father. If reincarnation exists, I will…" Lelouch's geass activates as he opens his mouth to say the instructions. Shirley, scared and terrified, shuts her eyes clinging to Lelouch's chest cries out, "No!"

Lelouch's geass disappears looking down at the top of Shirley's head with an almost shocked expression. "I don't care! I don't care that you're Zero, I don't care that you're responsible for my father's death! B-but I-I can't lose you too!" Shirley's grip tightened on Lelouch's red jacket. "E-even if I can't have you, I still want to keep my memories of all the times we've shared…" Shirley almost whispers, "please, don't… don't take that away." Shirley's body trembles, unable to hold back the tears that she was keeping at bay.

C.C. looks at Lelouch and Shirley, C.C. glances down the railway seeing Mao disappear. Her eyes widen as she sees the car approach slowly. _"Shit! How did he get to the controls so fast.. it doesn't matter now."_

"Lelouch! We have to go.. NOW!" C.C. says running across the catwalk and reaching Lelouch. Lelouch glances back seeing what C.C. is concerned about. His eyes widen as he picks up Shirley knowing she can't walk in her condition, Lelouch sees C.C. pick up the gun and scattered photos. Lelouch holds back a grin as he feels Shirley's arms and legs wrap around him like he was her life ring in the middle of an ocean.

C.C. and Lelouch make their way as far as the can before poor Lulu runs out of breath.. again, but for his defense he is carrying the girl in his arms. They finally reach a train station and Lelouch unwraps Shirley's legs, making her stand on them before they entered the building. C.C. smirks, "Looks like she's quite 'attached' to you Lelouch~" she says commenting on the difficulty Lelouch had on getting her off his hips. That comment earned a deathglare from Lelouch. Shirley tightens her grip around Lelouch's neck not even sure where they are, but that didn't matter as long as her Lulu was with her.

Lelouch unwraps her arms around his neck, placing one of her arms around his waist, Lelouch brushes her hair out of Shriley's face. "Shirley? Are you alright?" seeing her nod Lelouch smiled pressing his lips against Shirley's forehead, "We're going back to Ashford Academy."

**This is a test for if anyone wants this particular ff to continue, if it does it will definitely have lemon and slightly alter the storyline later on. Please R&R.**


	2. Cautious

**Thank you for all the reviews in such a short time, here's what I've been working on today.**

**I do not own Code Geass; if I did, it would turn out a little differently.**

As Shirley looks around, Lulu walks her to the train car after getting the appropriate tickets. C.C. glances at her ticket seeing that she's on a nearly empty car away from Lulu and Shirley.

Lelouch takes his seat next to Shirley near the front of the car. Shirley looks up at her Lulu smiling slightly, as he glances at Shirley she quickly looks away feeling her cheeks heat up. Lelouch smiles, leaning in he whispers, "It's alright, I won't make you forget suddenly. Besides, I like looking into your eyes." Lelouch turns Shirley's chin towards him, stroking her lips with his thumb as he kisses Shirley's tear-stained cheek.

Shirley blushes looking into his endless purple eyes, tears welling up in her eyes she smiles at him letting her fingers find the nape of his neck. Lelouch pulls back slightly, concern in his eyes, "What's wrong Shirley?" he asks having a new emotion added to his soft-spoken voice.

Shirley shakes her head, "Nothing… I'm just glad you're here Lulu." Shirley clings to his chest, hiding her face in Lulu's neck. Afraid of what he might do if she takes it farther than what Lelouch is doing she convinces herself that this is enough.

Lelouch sighs as he wraps his arms around the beauty clinging to him. Thinking back on all the time they've shared, all those weird events the student council conducted, all the times when it was just them in the meeting room when he pretends to be caught up in work and distant all the while it was just a rouse to make his mind concentrate on something besides her presence. The way she always brightened up the room without saying a word or the way her hair moves in the breeze, her smile, her energetic aura that seemed to be contagious.

Lelouch starts playing with Shirley's hair absentmindedly, resting his chin atop her head as his other hand caresses her back soothingly. Lelouch's mind miles away, wonders what will his reluctance to make her forget his identity will cause… how it will affect the Black Knights or his school-life, which wasn't much at the time, would she ask questions, would she keep the secret? He silently berated himself for the slightest doubt she would leak that information she had shot someone to protect it. His mind stopped. Lelouch's eyes widen, his hands unconsciously clench slightly.

Shirley up until that moment was humming peacefully to herself enjoying the feel of Lulu's hands, when they suddenly stopped; she looked up at him curious but cautious. "What's wrong Lulu?" Lelouch looks down at her, something indescribable in his eyes, like there's an inner turmoil in his mind.

"You said, you shot someone… do you remember who it was, or what happened that night?" Lelouch asks seriously taking his Zero façade in his eyes trying to calm himself.

After Shirley is done recalling all that happened before she followed Lulu to the harbor, Lelouch is sitting back with the wheels of his mind turning. Shirley can't help but stare at the way he sits, the concentrated look on his face and how much she wants to kiss his pursed lips. She blushes at that last part trying to get her thoughts in control with the threat of Lulu's identity at stake.

After a long silence Lelouch breaks it, "With your description that will speed up the investigation Kallen is doing."

"K-Kallen?" Shirley asks shocked and confused. Lelouch looks at her impossibly surprised that he let that slip. "Why is Kallen doing an investigation Lulu~" Shirley says starting to wonder what their relationship is. Lelouch holds Shirley's shoulders trying to calm her down.

"Kallen is investigating the blood sample that was by my cockpit that night. She… pilots the red knightmare." Lelouch glances at Shirley, judging her reaction, seeing confusion in her eyes he adds, "She only knows me as Zero."

"If she's in the Black Knights then why were you two kissing in the courtyard the other day?" Shirley asks with a tint of jealousy surprising herself.

"What? I never kisse—oh, that… I didn't kiss her; I just didn't want her to see someone that was behind her. I pulled her pace close to mine but we weren't kissing."

Lelouch wonders to himself how much Shirley has seen himself and Kallen together and how she feels about it, even though she might not admit it to anyone. Shirley breaks the silence, "Who did you not want her to see so badly Lulu?" Shirley asks looking up at him seeing the familiar city out the window.

Lelouch pauses for a moment, weighing the consequences of revealing his partner and possibly his ability. "I didn't want her to see C.C., the green-haired girl that was with us earlier. She's presumably dead as far as the Britannian Empire is concerned and is Zero's… advisor."

"So she's in hiding?" Shirley asks curiously. Lelouch only nods glancing out the window. "Where is she hiding?"

"The Student Council building where Nunnally and I live." Lelouch answers looking away from her.

Shirley isn't sure if she should feel shocked, hurt or jealous, mainly for not even knowing that he wasn't in the boy's dormitory. Shirley holds back the question that is shouting in her mind now. _D-does she share the bed with you too Lulu!_ Instead, she says, "Oh… I see."

The announcer comes over the intercom informing the passengers that they have arrived at their destination and thank them for using the express tramway. C.C. gets up from her seat and starts walking toward them. Lelouch rises from his seat and extends a hand for Shirley who was still seated, most likely processing all of the information. Shirley smiles slightly and accepts Lulu's hand.

C.C. waits for Lelouch and Shirley on the high tramway outside. The rest of the party joins her and they start walking back to one of the access routes that is under the Academy since C.C. isn't enrolled in Ashford Academy.

**Hope you like it ^.^ I meant to get farther than this but Lelouch's mind never keeps possibilities unknown. Hope to update soon. Thank you for the reviews and I'll try to make it as realistic as I can.**


	3. Distractions

**Thank you for all the reviews so far and I was concerned about the OOC level for Shirley and Lulu. From now on, the chapters will be much longer but the updates might be more spread out. Oh ^^ I also wasn't sure if Shirley knew or not that Lulu wasn't in the boy's dorm so I just tossed that one in.**

Shirley is amazed at the underground route that Lelouch used to get to the center of the Academy. Shirley glances at the silent girl at her side, C.C., she hasn't said much since the tram and her expression is unreadable to Shirley. C.C. locks eyes with Shirley and before Shirley could move her eyes C.C. said, "Are you trying to decide if I'm a rival Miss Shirley?"

"Wh-what?" was all Shirley could get out before she was interrupted by Lulu.

"What do you mean by 'rival' C.C.?" Lelouch asks with a bored expression, previously deep in thought. C.C. can't help but chuckle at his thick-headedness for once. "Don't tell me Lelouch, master-mind of the Black Knights, that you can't solve this puzzle~" C.C. said teasingly looking like a cat caught a canary.

Shirley starts to blush uncontrollably focusing on taking one step after another to their elevator. Her question still unanswered and was running through her mind like wind through a cliff-edge. Shirley glances at Lulu who was still bickering with C.C., seeing him in a new light when he was with C.C. almost made him look like a stranger. In spite of that, in spite of learning his identity and knowing he was responsible for the death of her father; she wanted to be by him desperately, never to be separated.

Lelouch pressed the button for the final elevator, frustrated with the annoying mind game C.C. was playing on him. Lelouch stretches his arms up, when he relaxes his arms and lets them fall, his right hand brushes down Shirley's back lightly. Shirley's eyes open wide as shivers trail down where Lulu's hand barely touched. She looks at him flushed, her heart still pounding in her ears as she looks at Lulu who seemed not to even notice.

Shirley finds herself at the entrance to the girl's dormitory, unable to let go of Lulu's hand. C.C. already went back to the Student Council Building when they left the elevator and the walk over to their current location was met in silence. Shirley's hands wrapped around one of Lulu's as her head was down, staring at her toes. Lelouch spoke up, "Shirley," his voice soft and light, "do you want to say something?" Lelouch asked after almost 5 minutes of the two standing there.

A million questions were flying through Shirley's mind and not sure where to start. "I-I… don't want to say goodnight yet, I have too many unanswered questions…" she let her voice trail off as she looked into his gentle eyes, hoping he wouldn't reject the request.

Lelouch smiles at her, giving her hands a light squeeze before answering, "Well we should get to the Student Council Building before the rain picks up." Lelouch says with his free hand pointing at the light drizzle gathering around them. Shirley smiled brightly and nodded following Lelouch to the building, still holding his hand as they rush through the rain.

When they reached Lelouch's room, Shirley began asking minor questions before getting to the major ones she wanted to know. "So, C.C. gave you the power of Geass, she can't die and stays in hiding in your room?" Shirley asked trying to process the latest answer Lelouch gave her. Lelouch nods sensing she had something to ask about C.C.

"Then, what is she to you Lulu?" Shirley asks timidly, looking at him under her lashes with her fingers playing at the hem of her uniform.

Lelouch cocked an eyebrow at her question, "What do you mean Shirley?"

Shirley blushes avoiding his eyes, "D-do you… consider her… more than a friend?" Shirley glances at his eyes unsure of the answer.

Lelouch was silent for a moment, "C.C. and I, have a… working relationship, since I made a contract with her for this power. Other than that, I don't have any feelings for her if that's what you're asking."

**Shirley's POV:**

_We talked for hours before I got tired, I'm not sure when we fell asleep but when I opened my eyes I was wrapped in Lulu's arms, his steady breathing like the ocean on a beach. Before I could react, even duck under his arms, Lulu's eyes fluttered open. We just sat there for a moment before Lelouch smile reached his eyes and his arms tightened around my back, pulling me closer and filling my nose with his scent. I must be crimson red right now, a million things popping into my head. I'm not sure who leaned in first but Lelouch's lips were touching my own softly. All I know is that after that moment, I almost threw myself into his embrace, kissing back like his lips were my air in a flooding room._

When I woke, I was in Lelouch's bed, which would explain the dream from his scent. I looked around, I see Lulu on the couch with a comforter and a small pillow. I smile and get out of the warm bed and go to the bathroom.

**Back to normal:**

Lelouch wakes up, not with any surprise, with a sore back and a tired mind. He hears someone in the bathroom and Lelouch tosses his legs over the couch, getting up with some difficulty. Lelouch takes advantage of Shirley's absence as he starts putting on his school uniform. Shirley opens the door, her heart beats into overdrive seeing Lulu without a shirt on. Lelouch pauses as he's shrugging into a white t-shirt, turns to the door seeing Shirley there, blushed and her mouth agape. Lelouch slips the rest of it on and pulls his jacket out of the closet.

"Sorry about that, thought you were going to be longer." Lelouch says trying to lighten the silence. It took Shirley a full minute for her brain to function. The next thing she knew, Lelouch was fully dressed and was waiting for her at the door. Shirley smiles nervously at Lulu wondering what her face was frozen like. Lelouch smiles seeing Shirley's shocked face was more of a treat than an embarrassing moment for him. "Ready for some breakfast Shirley?" Lulu asks seeing her face back to normal.

Shirley stammers a little, "I-I don't want to impose… besides I'm sure you don't want me hanging around you all day…" her voice trails off as her face begins to flush.

"Shirley, you won't be imposing because I want you to, and what's wrong with being with you all day? Do you not want to? If so, I understand." Lelouch says coolly.

Shirley blushes more shaking her head and staring at her feet. "I… want to. I just… wasn't sure if you wanted me to."

Lelouch smiles and stretches out his hand to Shirley, she looks up feeling Lulu's eyes on her. Shirley smiles grasping Lulu's hand letting him lead her down to the dining room. Inside, Nunnally was at the table with a plate of food. Nunnally turns her head hearing Lelouch and someone else. "Good morning Lelouch." Nunnally doesn't recognize the second set of footsteps as the maid's. "Is someone with you Lelouch?"

"Good morning Nunnally." Lelouch says smiling, still holding Shirley's hand and giving it a light squeeze.

Shirley nods and smiles, "How are you doing today Nunnally?" Shirley asks with her usual cheerful voice.

After breakfast the day almost flew by; all the teachers seemed to just emit a low humming sound whenever Lulu was in that class and when he wasn't, Shirley kept thinking back to that dream and what they talked about the night before. In the meantime, Lelouch kept himself busy with watching over Nunnally and keeping an eye on Shirley during class; Lelouch caught Shirley looking his way a few times when he was glancing at her so she couldn't tell.

Lelouch, who was looking at his phone, displaying all the different cameras he set up, was trying to figure out how to deal with Mao. Frustrated and tired, Lelouch spots C.C. dressed in pants, a coat that stops at her mid torso, a red sweater under it and a large poofy hat that he presumed is where she had her hair, since he could only see two thin bangs of green.

**Alright, I'm at a road-block here. I've been trying to decide what to do for the actual episodes dealing with Mao now that Shirley still retains her memories of Lelouch. Reviews with ideas and suggestions are highly advised.**


	4. Dealing with Mao

Lelouch disconnected the line to Kallen from the results, or lack thereof, locating Mao. C.C. approaches Lelouch with her expressionless face but her eyes seem to be in a raging flame. Just as Lelouch and C.C. agree that the best way to stop Mao is to work together, Lelouch's phone rings. Lelouch answers it despite the number being blocked. An all too familiar chimes at the other end, to his discomfort, Lelouch hands the phone to C.C. "It's for you." C.C. takes the phone and walks a ways from Lelouch. Having a hard time hearing her, Lelouch tries to read her lips as she walks away, only getting half the conversation is almost useless.

Suddenly, C.C. ends the call and tosses the phone back to Lelouch, turning slightly toward him as she does so. As C.C. tells him she's leaving and his Geass fails him, anger and frustration boil inside him. Losing C.C. as a guide to the world she pulled him into and seeing what that world might be like without her there frustrated Lelouch, he never liked not knowing the moves of his opponents, in this, he wouldn't even know how many others like Mao he would have to face.

Before C.C. leaves the school grounds Lelouch has a plan and is hacking into databases with his computer.

"No Mao! You were nothing to me, I was just using you!"

"No, no, no! That's a lie~! It's not good to lie." Mao says as he aims the pistol to C.C.'s leg and fires. Mao puts two more bullets, one in each arm, as she falls to the ground. "I bought a house in Australia, a nice, quiet house~. But you need a plane to get to Australia and you won't fit in a carry-on…" Mao goes to the side of the stage and pulls out a chainsaw, revving it up. "So I'll just have to 'compact' you~" Mao says with a cheerful tone and a sadistic look in his eye.

"Is this my punishment…" C.C. says to herself recalling all the sins she has committed and seeing her future. The televisions light up showing Lelouch in front of Tokyo Tower.

"So this is where you are Mao." Lelouch says in his commanding voice. "You're Geass has a range of 500 meters, so I'm safe here at Tokyo Tower."

"Oh~~ Very good Lelouch, using my Geass against me so I can't read your thoughts. But what can you do from there? Send your little toys after me? …..What you're going to be quiet now~?" Mao says impatiently to the screen.

"Mao… do you really think C.C. is her real name? I know it, her true name." Lelouch smirks as Mao looks at C.C. she looks away guiltily not answering Mao's question.

"…I don't even know it, you never told me, not once!" Mao says desperately.

"Don't you see Mao? I've won. I've seen parts of her you've seen. All of it." Lelouch smiles wickedly at Mao. Mao goes into a panic, cursing and using the chainsaw to tear the image of Lelouch from the wall. "COME HERE! COME HERE LELOUCH SO I CAN READ YOUR THOUGHTS!" Mao says frantically. As the last screen falls Mao hears voices growing louder. "Lelouch? How did he get here so fast... why are there so many~" Mao clutches his head his mind absorbing all the thoughts, suddenly a white knightmare skids across the bricks and stops in front of the stage. The police surround him with guns aimed at the ready. "Captor! Drop the weapon and put your hands in the air!" the megaphone boomed from one of the police officers.

Before Mao could respond, he noticed a policeman kneeling down to the bloodied C.C. Mao recognized him immediately. As Lelouch pulled her up in his arms, he turned and smirked at Mao. "How! How did you get here so fast! You were at Tokyo Tower!"

"_Fool, don't you know that was a recording?"_

"But you were talking back to me!" Mao said desperately swinging the saw as he did.

"_The way you think is too predictable."_

"You even predicted my responses!" Mao said shocked with his eyes wide with the geass in both eyes. "I still have one thing to take you down Lelouch!"

Annoyance seamed to trickle into Lelouch's expression as he activated his Geass giving the order, "Shut up Mao." Mao's expression seemed to pause mid-word as he struggled to reveal Lelouch's secret. Mao's face turned to rage as he revved up the chainsaw and started to charge at Lelouch like a madman. At the moment, the Police Chief gave to command. "FIRE!" Lelouch turned his back to Mao as soon as he gave his order; C.C. was trying desperately to convince Lelouch that they should talk to him but, after what he put Shirley through. Lelouch didn't even hear C.C.'s pleas. As the faint popping of gunfire faded behind them, C.C. held onto Lelouch's shirt, crying for Mao.

Shirley, lying in her bed, having a nightmare of Lelouch being caught by Brittania haunts her sleep as she tosses and turns. Ever since she talked with her Lulu, she feared that someone else might find out his identity and feared what might happen. In the midst of the nightmare, she sat up sharply; drenched with sweat, a throat dry as a desert and mouth agape trying to scream but to no avail. Shirley realizes that her cell phones ring woke her up; quickly she grabs a water bottle by her bed and takes a gulp before answering her phone. "H-hello?" Shirley says with her throat still sore.

"Shirley?" Lelouch asks recognizing her strained voice on the other end.

Shirley jolts realizing who it was, "L-lulu…" her posture changes to a more relaxed sitting position, she glanced at the clock. "Why are you calling so late?" her eyes widen, "Did something happen?"

Lelouch smirks at her cleverness, "Just making sure you were all right." Lelouch decided not to mention Mao in case the news would set her into shock or a flashback of that night.

"I'm more worried about you Lulu…" Shirley said as her voice started to come back. She could hear Lelouch smirk in what she said.

"I should let you rest… See you at school tomorrow." Lelouch hangs up the phone making sure Nunnally is in her room before heading upstairs.

Shirley stares at the phone in her hand, not sure if she can rest after that dream that still lingered in her mind. When Shirley lies back down on her bed, sleep tugs at her eyes in spite of the vivid memory lingering in her mind. In the morning, she finds herself holding a picture of Lulu close to her chest. Shirley blushes remembering how he comforted her on the stairs of what seemed like an eternity ago. Shirley gets up with little effort and gets ready for the day. The uniform bringing back flashbacks of the manipulation of Mao and the affection of Lulu, she smiles slightly at the memory as of late.

In the student council room, Rivalz is going on about Milly's matchmaking session. Shirley suspected that Milly never liked these sort of things and only went along with them for the opportunity it gave her family. Before she could console him, Rivalz ran out of the room in somewhat of a panic.

A few minutes later Lelouch walks in with his usual bored look on his face, but Shirley began to see something… else. As he looked at her, for a moment, just a moment… she could swear she saw a smile. It disappeared just as quickly as it was formed. If she wasn't watching him intently, she may have missed it. A small blush forms on her cheeks, her mind running off with reasons why she saw him smile.

Rivalz is practically attached to Lelouch, trying to get the location of Milly's matchmaking session. Even if Lelouch knew it, she doubted he would ever tell him. From his seat, Lelouch glanced at Shirley, their eyes locking for what felt like hours. It was a few seconds before she realized that Suzaku entered the room let alone was asking if she wanted the pizza he brought. She laughed awkwardly trying to answer without stuttering from embarrassment.

Rivalz cheered up remarkably from the pizza, giving up on questioning Lelouch who seemed more interested in Shirley than he showed for awhile. For holding back on him, Rivalz decided to poke at this new development. "Yo Lelouch~ you seem to be staring at Shirley-san a lot! Are you two going out?" he says with a grin seeing Lelouch's eyes widen and glare at him, earning a small squeal from Shirley as she was blowing on her hot pizza. Turning her head from Rivalz as he looked at her and trying to hide her immense blush that came within an instant. Kallen who was sitting on the floor with Arthur saw her sudden reaction and it took all her self-control to not laugh at the blush.

Lelouch, searching for any hints from Shirley of what she thought of the question, granted, it could serve as an alibi not just for last night but for a few in the future, and yet, he couldn't bring himself to force something like that on her. With a sigh he finally reached to the conclusion to just ignore his friends' question.

Shirley's heart refused to beat normally for nearly an hour after that. Her eyes unable to leave Lelouch the entire time he was around her. Shirley, her mind distracted all day from what Rivalz asked, Lelouch's silence, the look he wore when he was thinking hard about something. But this, this was more like… an inner turmoil than a mere chess game.

After the morning classes were over, Milly returns from the matchmaking session as her usual cheerful self. Later she hears from Rivalz about what happened in the club room and Lelouch's silence. "He was probably just ignoring you. I don't see how that's any different from how he normally acts Rivalz."

"I'm telling you~! It was like Lelouch was only seeing her in there; he didn't have his usual fast responses… I think something is actually happening between them." Rivalz says waving his arms with his over-energetic way of speaking. He pauses, looking at Milly, wondering how the matchmaking session went but afraid to bring it up.

Milly took his silence as expecting an answer from her, "If it makes you feel any better, I'll talk to Shirley. I have a feeling she would say something more than Lelouch who rarely shares things like this with anyone… although, I wonder how him and Suzaku seem so close." Milly says the last part mostly to herself reflecting on how much they trust each other. With classes still in session, Milly couldn't take her out of class to get an answer from Shirley so she started making plans for after school, a sly, devious smile gracing her lips. Rivalz caught onto Milly's expression smiling slightly at how beautiful she always looks when she's making plans; hearing his heart race in his ears and a small blush form on his cheeks. Rivalz forces himself to calm down and act normally as he always does when he feels like it would show in his face.

Later that night, Rivalz was pacing in his small dormitory, something he grew accustomed to over the years as he tries to thinks of how things might turn out. Even though he appears more take things by ear and plan later, when it come to Milly, he's always calculating each comment, each little jab and how she reacts. Which that in itself, her reaction is as easily predictable as a storm's course on high seas when lighting hits the coastline of the unfortunate country, all in all, VERY hard to predict Milly. This time, he's trying to figure out how the conversation between Shirley and Milly is going, even though he knows it won't be a clear day in the sun trying to place the outcome.

Shirley being shocked by the bluntness of the question would be the understatement of a lifetime. _I should've known Milly would pull something like this out of thin air, the 'girl's night out', shopping, karaoke, and a fancy restaurant? Ohh~ how could I have missed this!_ Shirley mentally scolded herself for not seeing through the trap Milly the schemer had set. Trying to keep her remaining composure Shirley finally responds, "I-I don't know what you mean Milly-sama. T-there's nothing… between… me and Lulu.." Shirley says looking at her plate that somehow became the most interesting object she's seen.

Full-well knowing Shirley didn't convince her in the slightest, prepared herself for the interrogation Milly was about to unleash upon her. Instead, Milly only said one thing, "Is that so~ hnn~ In that case _**I **_might want to take on our dear Vice-President, I've had my eye on him for quite some time…" Milly says lost in thought at the last part.

Shirley jumps up to her feet, her hands slamming on the table, and before she knew it she was almost shouting at her friend. What came out of her mouth surprised her the most, "What do you mean '_take him on'_! **He's not some piece of clothing or dish you get at a bar!** Even though he does taste like a delicac—y…" near the end Shirley realizes what she was doing and could only slow down the last word. Her whole face feels like its on fire, no doubt her blush was the redder than her hair or the rose attached to her dinning gown. Milly for once, was completely and utterly speechless at the display and was about to ask how Shirley knew how Lelouch 'tasted' before Shirley almost bolted for the door. Shirley was running in the very uncomfortable high-heels unable to bear the eyes of every patron borating into her very soul.

Milly tried desperately to catch her friend who at the moment is running in a pink-silk dress with the heels looking like they were set on flames as her hair whips around her from the wind. Despite Milly's best efforts, she lost Shirley in the crowd and decided to call for her driver to look for her more efficiently.

Lelouch, unable to sleep due to another nightmare of him killing Clovis, he decided to walk about the campus grounds until fatigue forced him to climb back into bed. Looking up, he saw a familiar figure walking unstably towards the general direction of the girl's dormitory.

Shirley didn't see Lelouch approach her, even as her walking became unstable because of the condition of her heels, they were battered, skid marks on the side and the heel about to give out from one of the shoes. In a couple of seconds, the heel caved, causing Shirley's balance to take a turn for the worse. Letting out a squeal, Shirley falls on something a lot softer than the concrete she expected; something soft, warm and…moving? Shirley looks up seeing none other than a pained look on Lulu's face as he caught her, mid-fall but could only pull her on top while they both plummeted into the rocky path. "L-Lulu~?" was all Shirley could get out of her throat.

Lelouch looks down smiling at Shirley and adjusting so he could sit up slightly, refusing to release the protective shield he had around her. As he looked at her, Lelouch noticed the silk-gown, the tattered rose attached to one of the straps and the messy hair that looked like it was in some sort of fashion earlier that night. Despite how tattered her appearance was, to him, Shirley was the most beautiful girl he has ever seen. Realizing his stare at her from the small blush on her cheeks, or was that because of how his hand was tracing the laces on her back, he tried to stop the action but only was able to slow it down to almost not moving. Lelouch inhaled deeply before looking into her eyes and responding, "Yes, Shirley?" to his surprise, his voice came out softly as if Milly or the student council were in the next room. Shirley visibly shivered at the sound of his voice, not daring to tear her eyes away from her Lulu's violet amethyst eyes.

Lelouch, feeling Shirley shiver in his arms almost gave into the urge to hold her closely as physically possible. Feeling his heart beat at an unstable pace, his arms snaked around Shirley's soft frame as Lelouch leaned in, and his lips brushing against Shirley's ear. "Why were you crying Shirley?" Lelouch whispered softly into her ear. Lelouch felt her stiffen slightly as a gasp escaped her lips. "I-I-I wasn't.. crying.." Shirley manages to say with Lelouch making her train of thought go off-track and her heart beat recklessly against her chest.

Lelouch pulls back just enough to look at her, "Liar, I can see the smudges from your make-up." Lelouch absentmindedly stroked the mascara streaks with one of his thumbs while both of his hands were on Shirley's neck. Shirley looks back, eyes welling up at what happened earlier that evening. Lelouch's face contorts to an emotion he rarely shows, pain. "Don't cry… I won't ask if you don't want to tell me." Lelouch leaned in and kissed away Shirley's tear before it went down her cheek. Lelouch let his lips linger on her cheek, savoring the taste of her skin before reluctantly pulling back. The more he tried to put her out of his mind or tries to come up with a way to operate the Black Knights; his thoughts always went back to Shirley.

"L-Lulu…" Shirley squeaks out as she locks eyes with his. "Do you like Milly?" Shirley's bluntness surprises herself despite the fact that that very question has been running in her head for several hours that night.

"Yeah, she's a good friend and I have a lot of trust in her. Even though she puts most of the work for random events on my shoulders, she has a lot to live up to for her parents and I can relate to her because of my-." Lelouch catches himself and looks off to the side.

Shirley's eyes widen, forgetting the issue of Milly and Lulu now curious of how her Lulu could relate to that part of Milly's life. "What do you mean Lulu? Didn't Milly's family used to be high in the political game awhile back, so how can you relate to something like that?" Shirley asks with determination in her eyes to find out.

Lelouch looks at her wearing a mask of calmness "It doesn't matter now. Let's get you inside." Lelouch says trying not to stare at Shirley's chest as he can't help but notice the dress is form-fitting and prevents her from wearing a bra. A slight blush covers his cheeks as Lelouch helps Shirley to her feet.

**Sorry I haven't posted in awhile, internet issues prevent frequent updates. In the meantime I have to make due with the story and improve on it when I can. Hope you all enjoy this chapter and look forward to your reviews.**


	5. Conflicting Forces

As Shirley gets up she momentarily forgets about the broken heel and as she tries to steady herself it only serves to make her fall into Lelouch's arms once again. This time, Lelouch was able to catch her and keep his footing. "We need to fix that…" Lelouch says absentmindedly. Despite himself, Lelouch's arms snake around Shirley's small frame and hold her close to his chest. Lelouch's heart pounds in his ears as he holds his close friend, he finds he can't let go. Shirley feels like the missing piece that fits perfectly to his body and mind. What surprises him more than anything is that Shirley's arms move, they don't move to push him away or slap him, they move around his back and pull Lelouch closer. One of Shirley's hands slides up Lelouch's back while her fingers tangle in his raven black hair. It's both a blessing and a curse that Lelouch didn't bother putting his Academy jacket on as the only thing separating the two is a tattered silk dress and a cotton collared shirt. Despite the chilly night both parties don't feel the slightest chill.

Lelouch's hand caresses Shirley's back as it slides up to her chin, with a slight movement Lelouch is staring into Shirley's wintergreen eyes. Lelouch's hand cups her cheek softly, unable to stop himself even if he had any voice left to fight his feelings that have yet to be identified. His 'desires' taking him over to slowly lean down to the point where their lips are brushing against each other as they both breath shakily. Another welcome surprise hits Lelouch as Shirley closes the gap and grips his hair roughly. Lelouch's heart feels like an engine of a formula one racecar.

Lelouch's eyes slam shut trying to restrain himself from deepening the kiss. It all proves for naught as Shirley's tongue traces the outline of Lelouch's lips, slowly Lelouch allows her tongue entry as he groans slightly. His hand grasps Shirley's neck tenderly as their tongues dance around one another.

Little did they know that their display has caught the attention of one Kallen Stradfeild returning from a recon mission for the Black Knights. Kallen quickly hid behind a set of bushes watching for a little while before retreating to her dorm, making sure to use her skills that come with stealthily crossing enemy lines and using the shadows to her advantage. _Why… why do I feel like my heart is shattered… The only one I have feelings for is Zero…but that's just an admiration to his leadership skills. _Kallen thought trying to convince herself she didn't feel attracted to Zero in the slightest way. When she reached her dorm, Kallen blamed the flushed face on the sprinting and not on the train of thought she was having along the way. Seeing Shirley and Lelouch kissing in the courtyard left her with a headache and pacing around her small room trying to sort out what was wrong with her. Kallen sighed giving up she got out of her Black Knights uniform and took a quick shower before trying to get some sleep. Of course it being around 3 already and with a head full of questions without answers, Kallen knew she would be dozing off in class the next morning… ! Class! How was she supposed to act around them now?

After wrestling with ideas in her head, Kallen felt exhausted seeing the shimmering sunrise from her window letting out a long sigh knowing that she'd have to nap during lunch to make it through the day using most of her adrenalin to go through the motions and keep up her façade as a meek girl.  
_

Shirley's sleeping form roused by the streams of sunlight invading her dorm through the frail curtains. The alarm didn't help her from finishing her dream which she tried to continue when the sunlight hit her face. Sighing loudly Shirley got up turning off her alarm and getting ready. Looking over to the white collared shirt hanging from her chair, the memories from last night flood her mind, convincing her that some of it wasn't a dream. It was up to the point where her Lulu took his shirt off to cover her with it that the memories and fantasy blended. She was a little disappointed yet somehow relieved when he didn't take it farther. Shaking her head and coming out of her musings Shirley gets ready as she looks forward to seeing her favorite Student Council member but unsure of how to address the way things happened with the President.

As Shirley enters her first class with Kallen she notices the meek girl, she now knows as Zero's right hand and best Knightmare pilot, has a combination of a half-full black tea container and wrappers of what looks like caffeine pills. Slightly alarmed at the combination this would induce Shirley approaches her with concern in her eyes.

"Erm, Kallen-chan..." catching the Kallen's attention as her eyes widen seeing it was Shirley, she continues, "Is it safe for that to mix? You might get the jitters from that… or a bad headache."

Kallen glances down at the wrappers and drink before responding to her friend's question. "I-I've had to use this sort of tactic before… it isn't all that bad… just the nights I can't sleep no matter how hard I try." Kallen says softly as she continues to keep her act going perfectly.

Shirley nods in understanding and pats her on the shoulder, "well if you're sure Kallen-chan, just don't overdo it too much." With that, Shirley takes her seat as the instructor enters the classroom. Kallen couldn't focus on the class ever since Shirley talked to her, every time she glanced over at the orange-haired bundle of smiles all she saw was 'Lulu' and her kissing in the rain. Still in a daze, Kallen walks aimlessly to her next class when she quite literally runs into Suzaku. Suzaku grasps her shoulders making sure she doesn't tip over the railing of the catwalk as he tries to understand why she didn't respond to her name being called before he had to put himself in front of her.

"Kallen… Kallen-san!" Kallen's eyes snap out of the dazed look and looking up to Suzaku's determined eyes; blushing, Kallen takes a step back having finally processed what happened and only offering a soft-spoken, "hai?"

"Kallen-san, what is with you today? I called your name numerous times but you looked like you were a million miles away. Is everything alright?" Suzaku's eyes soften with concern as he tries to figure out why Kallen is so distant… er.. more distant. Kallen looks to the side holding back a sigh, "nothing Kururugi-san… just… a lot on my mind…" Suzaku shakes his head leaning against the railing, "It's obviously bothering you Kallen-san… I know we're not very close but, if you want to talk about anything.. I'm willing to listen." Looking her over Suzaku notices that she stiffens momentarily when he mentions that something is bothering her, placing a hand on her shoulder reassuringly saying, "The offer won't expire on this Kallen-san… just, make sure you take care of yourself. I'll cover for you if you need to take some time resting up, looks like you need it." Kallen nods still looking down into the main courtyard of the academy.

Feeling more confused than ever Kallen makes her way to the council meeting room to try and sort out everything then just say she wasn't feeling well if anyone asks. The meek girl had some advantages but a lot of things to put up with as well.

**Sorry for the inactivity for awhile, had a few writers' blocks as well as moving issues. Enough of that though, chapter 5 is finally up, trying to go with a new perspective and constructive criticism is always welcome. Mulling over the idea of either a love triangle with Shirley-Lulu-Kallen but going with the flow on how Suzaku would act seeing Kallen down. Anyway, hopefully you like it, I know it's a bit short but then again my chapters aren't really consistent with length.**


End file.
